grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Borasco Halioi
Appearance Brown skinned, thick-shaggy hair, with a carefree air about him. Always has a smirk on his face like he knows a dirty joke playing in his head. Average height, slim build, doesn't seem like he'd pack a punch. Hands are always in his pockets unless he's focused on a task he deems worthy of his attention. Personality Friendly and easily distracted. Some quirks are that he has boundless energy at times and always finds a reason to turn a situation into a “friendly” competition. When distractions aren't bountiful, he finds a task and stays focused on it until it's 100% done... and then repeats. Borasco has an inner demon. It may be real or it may be psychological, but when the going gets tough or damn near life threatening, his vision turns to red and he wants to kill. Because of this, everything is just a joke or a game. This comes off as irritating to most people, but it's one of his control mechanisms to keep his rage contained. One last tidbit is that he doesn't use proper english. He speaks in slang. Ex: That = Dat, You all = Y'all, This = Dis Biography Growing up, Borasco idolized the marines. His Island home was constantly plagued by pirate attacks and the only thing that would keep the damage to his homeland to a minimum was the constant vigilance of the local marine ships that patrolled the area. Eventually he got up the courage to join and even developed aspirations to become good enough to join ciphor pol and travel the world spreading justice and defeating those that supported chaos. Yes, he had a huge dream he wanted make come to fruition and nothing could change his mind except for one day that the captain of the vessel he was working on gave the order to completely annhilate all the citizens of a small island. Borasco got up the courage to ask why this order was given and after an intense stare session the captain told him the island had the gall to shelter a pirate crew that was on its last legs for a few weeks, just because the citized of the small rock needed the coin to buy supplies to get through the winter. He went on to add that they should've had enough pride to die in the name of justice instead of bowing to those sea rats. Borasco was understandably upset by this. He wanted no part of the marines and decided to rip the patch off his uniform and stormed off the ship as a deserter when the boat reached the next port. He was now lost. He didn't bother to see where he landed and he honestly didn't care, this was a fresh start and he had it set in his mind that he was going to make an impact on the world using his own methods. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Martial Artist A combat martial artist is someone who specializes in hand - to - hand combat. In doing so, they excel in keeping tabs on their weight, balance, and movement of their body Profession Trait: Hardened Fighter Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. General Traits Fate of the Swift x2 Giant Strength Bear Stamina Sonic Agility Items Beli: 11523 Urban civilian outfit Simple metal pendant with family crest crafting into it Arm guard (Left): Iron Arm guard that covers the top of the hand to just before the elbow. The design is such that it doesn't impede movement due to weight or restriciting movement of joints. Armor is made from overlapping plates and has a red tint to it as if stained by blood. Arm guard (right): Iron Arm guard that covers the top of the hand to just before the elbow. The design is such that it doesn't impede movement due to weight or restriciting movement of joints. Armor is made from overlapping plates and has a red tint to it as if stained by blood. Claws of the Rat King (left): pair of bear claws, and a new lance on the table. The bear claws looked the same except for the the iron claws, had been replaced by large pink spikes. Claws of the Rat King (right): pair of bear claws, and a new lance on the table. The bear claws looked the same except for the the iron claws, had been replaced by large pink spikes. Wrist Mounted Bow (Left): The body is made from wood and iron while the harness and wrist strap are made from durable leather. Fancy, but practical. Techniques Leg Sweep (rank 4): Low roundhouse meant to knock opponent off balance Wild Swing (rank 4): Wide-arced punch meant to hit whatever is in range and do damage Body Stomp (rank 4): Jump up in the air and put all your weight into landing on a grounded target Arrow Notch Strike (Branches from Quiver Stance) (RANK 10) - While walking towards an enemy with his fists in his pockets, Borasco can launch a quick strike that an unprepared opponent wouldn't see coming. Aimed at the midsection or head, a successful strike can disorient or knock the wind out of you Arrow Notch Volley (Branches from Arrow Notch Strike) (RANK 15) - Borasco launches a barrage of full powered Arrow Notch Strikes at an opponent. Bodkin Notch Strike (Rank 17 - branches from Arrow Notch Stike): As Borasco attacks with a normal arrow strike, he adds spin to his punch and puts all his strength into the moment of impact. The result is a tremendous blow that breaks objects as hard as iron Dai uzumaki suīpu (Branches from Leg Sweep) (Rank 10) - "Maelstrom Sweep" - While on the ground, Bora spins from his upper back to his chest while twirling his legs around his body in a V-shape. The move has the ability to hit everything within kicking distance of him. While a damaging move, the hits are weaker but add up to a decent amount when chained together. The main purpose is to push opponents back and give Bora some fighting room. Move has possibility of knocking enemies back Category:NPC